


Voltron sickfic's

by Icypeach



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Emetophobia, F/F, F/M, I'll add tags as things happen, Illness, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Sick Character, Sickfic, Whump, voltron sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 22:58:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10174331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icypeach/pseuds/Icypeach
Summary: A collection of voltron sickfics MOSTLY KLANCE (requested on tumblr)(pff it didn't work out im just gonna post fics separated for now on)





	

Keith winced at the sound of Lance gagging, followed by another sickening splash as he threw up the little breakfast he'd managed to eat that morning. 

“Can you at least vomit with the door closed?” Keith says without actually thinking. The sounds of Lance throwing up was starting to grate on his own stomach. 

It had been two days now, since Lance had been diagnosed with some form of mutated space flu. He'd managed to somehow hide it from the rest of the team for the first few hours, through his usual deflection methods; plenty of jokes and distractions. It was only when he'd throw up across the training mat during a mid afternoon practice, did they get an admission of illness out of him. And even then it took some firm prodding from the teams leader, Shiro.

Apparently, the disease wasn't deadly, even if the symptoms were unpleasant. The worst of them being nausea. Keith wouldn't of put himself at the top of take-care-of-Lance list. But everyone else was busy either with projects around the ships, mapping attacks, doing repairs, so it was up to him to watch over the boy.

From the bathroom connected to the bedroom, Keith hears the blue paladin cough weakly, his hunched over frame, visible from where Keith sat on the bed, slowly edged closer to the door.

It takes him a few painful moments to raise himself high enough to reach the door handle, eyebrows narrowed, bringing his entire expression into a scowl as he regarded Keith's request, then slammed the door.

So, maybe Keith wasn't the best at dealing with sick people. 

It wasn't his fault, not really. He'd never had anyone around to take care of, or help take care of him, so he had no fricken idea what to do, or what Lance wanted him to do. And Lance was so good at pretending he needed nothing, there was barely any room between the two boys behaviors for compromise. With a guilty pang, he decided to start his 'Lance-duty' by not asking Lance to close the door again.

As the tics ticked on Keith's mind wandered, Lance was very good at taking care of sick people. When Pidge had gotten a cold a few weeks back he knew exactly how to make her feel better, and whenever Hunk got airsick he was right there helping. It was because of his large family, but still, it made Keith feel a little less than helpless. He wished that he knew what to do just like Lance did, then maybe he'd be able to make him feel better or get well fast.  
More and more tics passed without so much as a peep, which was odd, especially when it came to Lance. 

Suddenly his heart sank with an intense feeling of dread, an image of Lance sprawled across the bathroom floor or maybe something even worse, His request to close the door seemed so much more selfish now.

“Lance?” he called to the door. 

When the only response he get's is a faint moan, Keith lauches himself at the door and he's met with a sour smell that makes him scrunch his nose then his heart nearly stops when he get's a look at the slumped form over the toilet. Before Keith can cry out or do anything Lance lazily raises his head.

he looks half conscious, the bags under his eyes worse than before, his skin pale, his brow sheen with sweat. When he speaks, his voice is horse, like someone had put his esophagus through a full rinse and dry cycle, “What?” he hisses, then promptly widens his eyes and turns his head between his arm with a sickening gag, which is then followed by a short stream of bile.

Keith's across the bathroom before he can stop himself, placing his hand on Lance's back, not sure what to do after that. He goes with rubbing small circles into it. 

“A-are you okay?” Lance makes a noise that sounds like a yes, “I'll help you sit back.” 

Lance is absolutely pliable under Keith's guidance as he slowly helps him sit against the wall. With unsettling pricks of worry in his stomach, Keith kneels in front of Lance so he can get a grip under his arms. but before Keith can even start to haul him back to bed, the brunette's tips himself forward into Keith's chest, sweat soaked hair brushing against the crook of his neck.

Keith panics, “Lance!?” the boy winces at the volume of his voice, and that's enough for Keith to let out a quick breath, relieved. For a moment he thought that Lance had suddenly passed out. Lance doesn't make any move away from Keith, if anything he nuzzles his head closer, the heat from his skin is worrying.

“Sorry.” Lance's words slur together, “I'm fine just give me a second.” Keith nods quietly, reaching around to brace Lance's back with his hands to keep him steady. 

“What's wrong?”

“Nothing, just...dizzy.”

Keith swallows, “Do you think you're getting worse.” you seem a lot worse. Lance shakes his head so softly that it takes Keith a moment to realize that he's saying no. “Lance, If you feel like you're getting worse and you don't tell anyone it's just going to keep-”

“I'm fine Keith” 

Keith bites his lip hard to stop himself from scoffing. He's already decided to find Shiro the second he get's Lance back to bed, no matter what the blue paladin tells him.


End file.
